New Place
by roxcette
Summary: friends have to move to get a job and they go on a adventure with ups and downs and breakups and makeups.
1. Chapter 1

" we all have to get money somehow." I said as I emptied out the rest of my hope out of my bucket. i wiped my nose with my leather jacket i got from my aunt shes poor but i got it for my birthday. me and my friends were walking down Lawrence lane.

I'm sisilly, I'm poor and only in high school i live with my aunt and my friends live with me too we all call her mom because thats what she is to us, money is tight though with all of us living there. My parents died when i was about 9, they were on a motorcycle and they crashed and my moms leg got stuck under the front tire and my dads arm got stuck under the back tire and my moms leg fell off my dads arm fell off or got ripped off, they both died at the scene, and as goes for my friends I have no idea.

"we cant get money because on the street we cant be like hobos and find a perfectly useable sharpie and a cardboard box cut perfectly into a square." Castiel said. he was wearing a red cut up shirt that fit his body tightly showing his abs and the outline of his body.

amber said the first thing that came to mind,"Growing up is sooooooo hard." she said like she was 6 in that one show i always hear about, oh toddlers and tiaras even though she was really sweet(usually). she was wearing clothes that used to be cool about a year ago.

"Well we cant do IT." said kentin. Kentin is so awkward his eyes were crazy looking when he looked at me, he confessed his love for me about a week ago.i was in shock and he asked me out i kind of felt bad though because hes just a little boy, ok fine,hes the same age as me but i mean he is not handsome AT ALL i like castiel i want to tell him but i just don't know how.

"We all have to do IT and we all know what it means." I said "we have to get JOBS!"

" shhhhhhhhh... don't say the j word so loudly." they all said in unison but they have to face it am i the only one that is mature and can face lifes facts,no matter how terrible they are.

"its basically a bad word for us. "says amber like she just said sh*t.

"Why don't we just rob a bank, my uncle did it once."Castiel said like it was no biggie.

"And where is your uncle now?" I asked as if I already knew what was coming. because i obviousley did im not a stupid or retard unless his uncle is a ninja.

"in Jail." he said that like he hasn't seen his uncle in forever or its his only family member he knows is alive. I kind of felt bad for the guy. Castiel is the bad one usually, with his long black jet hair and hazel gray-ish eyes.

"Lawyered." I say that only because no one unless you are a teenage mutant ninja turtle can rob a bank and get away from it without going to court at least and not jail right away.

"Hey!" I shouted as I was still thinking out what I was going to say and how I was going to say it.._ "_We should all be lawyers. it will be fun."

i saw amber take a glimpse at one of the billboards and say exactly what i thought she was "but the next job opening for a lawyer wont be for months!"

Then kentin looked at the board and said "There's one in sweet Amoris. see that tiny print right there beneath the thing amber just read. that's where all the popular annoying snobby people go though but it would be cool to go there i could learn better things because its advanced. but we need to go to the library to check how far it is how much it is and if we can get a scholarship early because we cant be in collage debt.

I knew amber zoned out when kentin was talking because Ambers eyes lit up at the word POPULAR, she has always wanted to be that exactly.

**LATER THAT DAY**

we all went to the library and we each went to a diffrenet computer and started looking up information about sweet amoris.

The library had wood when you first walk in and then carpet down the aisles and the bookshelves were as tall as giraffes and the walls were covered by beautiful mosaics.

Amber shouted "i want to look up how good the classes are.

the whole library erupted by saying "shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" to amber. it was kind of funny not to be rude or anything though.

"Sorry, gosh"Amber said as she was rolling her eyes like she didn't do anything wrong. she leaned back in her wooden chair and almost fell, i wouldn't have felt sorry for her though.

"ill check how far it is."said castiel and he whispered it because he learned from Amber's mistake.

"ill see if we can graduate early," ken said he was the geek of the group so we werent surprised.

"So then i guess ill check when the next bus leaves to go to sweet amoris and how much it will cost." i got to pick last and i had to do the most work but i wont complain.

"Sisilly i can do how much it costs so you dont have to do that much."it was so sweet castiel smiled at me and gave me a wink.i was blushing to death i had no idea what to say i chocked up so all i said was "mhm"

"are you okay sisilly?!wow he really cares about me.

"Yeah im fine and thanks for doing that for me." i'm still blushing BAD!

"The classes are advanced,so thats good news."amber found her part now shes done.

"wait hey amber can you look for a house or condo or some living place we can live in."castiel suddenly thought of that and thank god he did or we would be living in the school when we got down there.

"fine i have to live somewhere, so i will."amber better do it she can live in the school and if one of her friends catch her she will not have a good year.

"but wait i can look up and see job openings for while we are in high school so we can pay for food and other living essentials." im happy i caught that.

" yas great news we can graduate early!" ken found his part.

"Really; thats terrific!"we all whisper shouted it out.

"its about an hour away and it will cost $2 for each of us because its longer."castiel is done with his objective.

"the next bus leaves Saturday which is in 4 days."i said with excitement.i swing my long red hair around like crazy i didn't know what else to do to show i'm really into the plan." and we can get a job at a water park that stays open all year round its called Great Wolf Lodge. and then i found my part.

" oooh and we can live in a apartment our aunt (mom) can sign the form to lease it out." finally amber finished all of her parts."wait only 4 days for me to pack my stuff!"she was frantic.

"Amber you are such a drama queen!you have nothing you would want to keep if you become popular,i mean come on look what you're wearing."wow castiel has had enough, i love his temper.

"ok now that we got everything down and remembered we can go home."ken said like he was the leader of the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**THAT EVENING**

"hey mom we're home"i yelled from the front soon as you walk into our house the wood floors creak beneath you,the walls are chipped and there's only one story. its 3 bedroom 2 bath but its in the middle of nowhere so the government doesn't care. theres very little furniture and since there's 5 people living there we keep it clean,most of the time.

"Did you guys have fun?"mom said as walking across from the living room to the kitchen. she was wearing blue ripped boot cut jeans a deep blue shirt that she has had forever she was bare foot and had a side ponytail.

"yeah, so whats for dinner?"castiel said as his tummy grumbled i swear if it was any louder the whole house could have shook.

"well what do you guys want? Here how about you all just make your own thing your old enough and capable."

"but mom!" amber whined. she never does things for herself she acts like a kid and yea i nag on her a lot but i mean come on everyone would.

"nope amber do it yourself." finally mom stuck her ground instead of giving in.

"okay, okay."amber finally gave in.

we all walked into the kitchen and made our food. i could tell ken was making salad amber was making a sandwich i was having pizza leftovers and castiel was having pizza leftovers we finished making everything we all sat down at the diner table with mom.

"Hey mom can we talk to you about something?."ken said in fear. mom we all closed our eyes and crossed our fingers yell but she does say no.

mom said while eating her slice of pizza, "Yeah, what do you need?"

"so we all need to get jobs,right? Well, we say a sign for a lawyer opening but its in sweet amoris and we would have to go to a school there because its too far. so we were wondering if we could go, and you can come with. but i think it would be better for all of we already have all the information and we found a place to live and jobs to have while we're in high school." ken spit all of this out like a sprinkler.

we all closed our eyes and crossed our fingers we could tell she was in shock but she said the single greatest work in the English language.

"Yes!" she said it so happily and i could tell she was excited.

"okay well the next bus leaves Saturday,so that gives us 4 days to pack and the other things you all do."castiel said as getting up to excuse himself from the table.

"ok well im tired and ready for bed."ken moaned

"yeah me too."amber said while laying her head down on the table.

"you guys can go i want to play my gutair."i said with joy as i started rinsing my plate i have had that gutair since my parents died so its special to me.

"yeah ill go with sisilly."castiel said as glancing over at me.

"okay, well have fun amber ken goodnight and sisilly and castiel have fun but don't have too much and keep it down."mom said while chuckling.

"MOM!" i dont get why she would fucking say that its not cool.

"okay,okay sorry goodnight."mom was still giggling.

"Goodnight." we all said.

**LATER**

me and castiel went up to his room and we started playing together.

"okay i'm going to play something and you try to guess what it is."i said while smiling.

"alright i'm up for it."castiel said acting frightened.

If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby  
If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, i said you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby

Boy, look at me in my face  
Tell me that you're not just about this bass  
You really think I could be replaced  
Nah, I come from outer space  
And I'm a classy girl, I'mma hold it up  
You're full of something but it ain't love  
And what we got, straight overdue  
Go find somebody new

You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny  
But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye

I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
I might be young, but I ain't stupid  
Talking around in circles with your tongue  
I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk  
Saying how I'm your number one  
But I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Baby, don't you know I'm done

If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby  
If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby

Hey, baby, don't you bring them tears  
'Cause it's too late, too late, baby  
You only love me when you're here  
You're so two-faced, two-faced, babe

You can buy me diamond earrings and deny-ny-ny, ny-ny-ny, deny-ny  
But I smell her on your collar so goodbye-bye-bye, bye-bye-bye

I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
I might be young, but I ain't stupid  
Talking around in circles with your tongue  
I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk  
Saying how I'm your number one  
But I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Baby, don't you know I'm done

Come on, say!

If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving  
If your lips are moving, then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby  
If your lips are moving (Alright now)  
If your lips are moving (I wanna hear ya'll singing with me)  
If your lips are moving  
Then you're lyin', lyin', lyin', baby (Here we go)

I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Tell me do you think I'm dumb?  
I might be young, but I ain't stupid  
Talking around in circles with your tongue  
I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk  
Saying how I'm your number one  
But I know you lie  
'Cause your lips are moving  
Baby, don't you know I'm done

as i was playing i could tell he was grinning more and more.

"sooo did you lie it?"i asked nervously, when its just me and him i get nervous.

"no, it was terrible."he said sharply.

'well that's my cue to go." i said hurt. i start walking away when he grabs my wrist and turns me around. we are nose to nose. i was in shock.

"hey, you know i'm playing." he said laughing so soft i could barley hear him.

"well maybe you shouldn't goodbye castiel. i'm going to bed." i said trying to cool down.

"ugh," he said as if he were mad at himself. as i was leaving i glanced back and i could tell he was beating himself up. well i feel bad but he shouldn't have done he will probably say something tomorrow so i will just leave it alone.


End file.
